


Dancing

by Applewriter



Series: The right man [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Grumpiness, Kink, M/M, PTSD, Recovery from past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applewriter/pseuds/Applewriter
Summary: "This is our last session together."





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with Star Trek Discovery after Episode 9: Into the Forest I go

The melody of tinny music woke Tyler from his first peaceful sleep in almost a year.  
“What’s happening? What is that noise?”

Lorca reached over him to the little table on the other side of the bed. “My alarm.” He held up the little strip of metal and showed it to the younger man. “It’s a digital watch. Made by Texas Instruments. It’s an antique. The tune you’re hearing is Greensleeves.”

“Never heard of it,” Tyler complained. “Why do you keep so much old stuff?”

“Watch your mouth, boy. A Ferengi once offered me an obscene amount of money for it. He had a buyer all lined up. But I’d rather not part with my old stuff.” He grinned at Tyler “Or my new stuff either.”

Tyler moved to snuggle up against Lorca, but at the last moment he backed off. Lorca didn’t miss this; he eyed Tyler with a soft look.

“Today is your last session with me.” His voice was flat.

“What? Why?” Tyler sat up a little on his elbows, his whole body flushed with an intense heat that only anxiety could bring him.

“Once we get to the rolling about on the floor stage, there’s not much else to do.”

Tyler felt his breath freeze in his lungs, despite the heat coursing through his body. He was reminded of the Zero-G training exercises he went through at the Academy; everything span and his stomach lurched. “But Captain…”

“You do not address me that way when we’re in here.”

“Lorca…”

“And no begging either. No whining or complaining.”

Tyler let out an exasperated sigh. “Respectfully, Sir, I don’t want to stop this. I’ve progressed so much since I’ve been with you. I don’t see why we have to stop.”

With a sudden movement, Lorca turned over and straddled Tyler’s hips. A hand went around his throat so Tyler was left bound by a human restraint. “When you’re in my room, in my bed, you do as I say. I don’t want a complaining little child here. Even if I call you son or boy, you’re a man. Start acting like it.”

And just like that, the anger went out of Lorca; his face took on a less threatening look, and his hand went slack around Tyler’s neck. The relief on the younger man’s face was palpable.

“You’re not the only one with a stake in this.” Lorca turned his face away as he spoke. “I will give you my all when we’re together, but I expect the same of you.”

Tyler still hadn’t moved from his position on the bed. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Do you?” Lorca’s voice was sly. “Show me what you’ve learned then, boy.” He relaxed back on his knees, watching Tyler intently.

Tyler grinned at the Captain, and closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them, Lorca felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. Open lust shone from Tyler’s eyes. The younger man bit his lip, raised a hand to stroke over his face, and then moved it lower to brush a finger tip down to his throat, and over a nipple.

Lorca, who had forgotten to breathe until then, took a gasp of air. It felt as if all the blood in his veins moved to his cock. The sudden heaviness, the tightness of his skin and wave of arousal made him sway slightly.

Tyler put his fingertip into his mouth, sucked on it until it came away glistening with spit. He returned it to his other nipple, rubbing lightly and then not so lightly.  
“I couldn’t do this before,” Tyler whispered. “I couldn’t touch myself for pleasure.” He looked up at Lorca, eyes shining. “Thank you for teaching me how to do this and not be afraid.”

Lorca gulped but said nothing. Most of his words had left him at that point. He simply nodded, transfixed by the stellar show beneath him. Tyler’s lips were hypnotic, all shiny, full and wet. Lorca could not look away.

“Thank me properly, boy.” Lorca’s voice was a rasp.

Tyler scrambled from beneath him. “Yes, Sir. I’ll show you how grateful I am.” Tyler pushed Lorca so he extended his legs and lay flat on his back. Lora eyed Tyler with a wary look.

“May I kiss you, Sir?”

Tyler’s voice was so earnest, Lorca could not refuse even if he wanted to. “Yes, son. You can kiss me.”

Tyler started at Lorca’s feet, dropping a kiss to the inside of each ankle. Next he moved up to the backs of his knees. Tyler tasted salt, a distant smell of cologne and a human scent that made him inhale deeply. A slight movement upwards and Tyler’s thick hair brushed the base of Lorca’s balls.

“God, yes,” Lorca hissed. He had to fight the urge to curl his fingers in Tyler’s hair, to drag him higher. He wanted to command his boy to swallow his cock whole, to choke on it and take him even further until Lorca dominated his whole being. It was this roughness, thought Lorca, that made him nervous about being with anyone. He didn’t want to physically hurt his boy, but he did want to own him fully, to make Tyler’s his, but now was not the time. He was strong enough to go at a slower pace, if it meant gaining the trust of his pupil.

Lorca was shaken from his thoughts as he felt the very tip of Tyler’s tongue brush over one of his balls, licking gently and with reverence. Lorca fisted his hands in the bedsheets, gritting his teeth. Tyler then made him see pinpricks of light dance in front of his eyes, as he licked from the root of his balls right up to the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

“You’re top of the class, son,” Lorca said breathlessly. “Do that again and you can have the whole damn school.”

“I’d rather do this,” Tyler replied and sank his mouth slowly over Lorca’s cock, tasting the unique flavour that only made him want more. He could barely get a few inches inside, but Tyler didn’t care. He would never have dreamed he could do this ever again. But here he was, sucking and licking his Captain’s cock like his life depended on it, feeling the pulse of flesh in his mouth, and enjoying the feel of Lorca’s body as he arched off the bed. Tyler stretched both hands up the expanse of Lorca’s chest, reaching higher until his fingertips touched the Captain’s shoulders. Lorca grabbed each of Tyler’s wrists, holding them secure. Tyler groaned over Lorca’s cock, loving the sensation of being held. He wasn’t being punished or forced in any way. He knew Lorca would release him if he asked. But this was a choice, and not one done out of desperation or to survive. Tyler redoubled his efforts, and opened his mouth wider, relaxing his throat. Another inch of Lorca’s thick cock disappeared inside his willing mouth. Tyler ground his hips against the mattress, feeling his own orgasm gaining steam, but he willed himself to not do anything else until he’d made Lorca come.

Lorca could feel his toes curling; Tyler was such a diligent boy. Lorca looked down to see Tyler’s head slowly bob up and down, each time swallowing him deeper, if only by a little. Lorca joined in the rhythm of the act, thrusting his hips up to meet Tyler’s lips in a little dance. He held his boy’s wrists harder, but the pain seemed to only spur Tyler on even more. Lorca finally felt the plush wet lips touch the very root of his cock, and a split second after, he felt Tyler smile around it. Lorca let go of Tyler’s hands, and gripped his hair, coming with a shout. He held Tyler in place until the waves of pleasure brought him arching off the bed, almost knocking the younger man sideways and onto the floor. Stray dribbles of semen leaked from the side of Tyler’s mouth, but the younger man didn’t have time to wipe it away; Lorca grabbed him up to kiss him, licking the remnants of his orgasm away with wet kisses all over Tyler’s face, tasting the bitterness that was sweet to him. Lorca snaked a hand down to Tyler’s cock, stroking it with a steady rhythm until he came too, his boy crying out into the crook of Lorca’s neck.

“Now that’s what I call a thank you,” Lorca practically wheezed. “I’ll never doubt your sincerity again,” he finished with a chuckle.

“Sir, please don’t send me away.” Tyler’s voice was small but assertive.

“You’re not going anywhere, boy.” Lorca looked at Tyler in the eye. “But if we’re to be together, then no more lessons, not that you need them anyway now.” He reached down to gently hold Tyler’s hand. “We’re not equals, but I want you. I want you to be my boy - to do this not to make you better, but because you’re so good for me.” He winked at Tyler. “I’m selfish like that.”

“I think I can do that,” Tyler responded with a smile after a long moment of silence.

Lorca hummed against Tyler’s neck. The two men held each other in sleepy affection until Lorca felt Tyler slump against him.

“I don’t think we’ll ever forget what happened to us,” Lorca said in a soft voice. “But we won’t be alone with it. And I think that is a more than satisfactory outcome. To have each other, and to be able to do this - turn something used to hurt us into something damn amazing. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” Lorca paused for a second. “Except a time portal. Then we could both go back and kill the monsters who hurt us. But we might never meet in the future that way. And I’m so glad we met.” It was the most words he’d used when with Tyler, but on the edge of sleep, he felt able to let it out.

Tyler opened drowsy eyes and smiled up at the Captain. “I love you too, Sir,” he said with a grin. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, knowing that if the flashbacks and nightmares came, there would be strong, masterful arms to hold him and bring him back to a peaceful place, where the light was dim and the stars were bright in his lover’s eyes.


End file.
